thedragontalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon and the Villain Hitter, King Dedede
Once upon a time, there was a huge dragon lived in the dark cave at the high mountains and he met Prince Edward. "Hey, dragon! You go to Cappy Town" said Edward. "Yes" said the dragon. We saw the trampoline. Prince Edward and the dragon jumped on the trampoline. "Ow!" said Edward as the dragon cracked the trampoline. "I didn't do it". "It's me" said the dragon. "I'm sorry, Edward". Edward hopped on the horse. But the dragon was running instead of flying. The horse and the dragon runs into the far away. "Okay, a directions" said Edward. He holds a directions and had a look to go to Cappy Town. In the night of Castle Dedede, King Dedede was sleeping. The clouds slowly covered by the moon. The lightning strikes onto the forest. The fire goes everywhere in the bushes. The dragon, Edward and the horse runs up to the castle. "Uh-oh! A fire" said Edward. King Dedede smiles the smoke and woke up. He yawned. "I had a much time to do" said King Dedede as looking the fire. He changed his clothes as covered by the curtain. He wears the current one. Then he runs to Escargoon's bedroom. But Escargoon felt still asleep. King Dedede carried Escargoon. He walked slowly to the throne room. But he saw Edward and the dragon. "Okay, attack!" said Edward. "No!" shouted King Dedede. King Dedede dropped and leave Escargoon in the throne room. "What the heck!" said Edward. "Is that a snail?" "Yes" said the dragon. Escargoon woked up. He starts moving. "Oh, no! Back to my bedroom!" yawned Escargoon. He walks slowly to Escargoon's bedroom. In the living room, they are sleeping, including Tiff, Tuff and others... In Kirby's house, Kirby and Tokkori felt asleep. Kirby tried to woke up. He walked outside. He screamed as looking the fire. Prince Edward and the dragon runs to Kirby. "Kirby, make inhale right now!" said Edward. Kirby runs and inhale the fire. He had a deep breath. Then he inhale it again. He had a deep breath again. In the Castle Dedede, King Dedede starts hammered Escargoon. "Did you mean, a fire?" said Escargoon. King Dedede makes it angry and runs outside. "Uh-oh! Watch out!" shouted Edward. "I hate you!" shouted King Dedede. The dragon stomped very closer to King Dedede. King Dedede tried to hammer the dragon's toe. "Owww!!!" screamed the dragon as Dave's voice. Prince Edward is standing back. Escargoon runs to the dragon. King Dedede then hits the dragon's face. "Ow!" cried the dragon. Prince Edward saw Tiff and Tuff watching. The dragon's tail hits King Dedede and Escargoon in the sky. King Dedede and Escargoon screamed. "HOORAY!" said Edward. The dragon flew away and go back to the dark cave. "The dragon lived ha!" said the narrator as King Dedede and Escargoon felled. "What the heck!" said the dragon. He quickly go to the lava and starting fired. The dragon woke up. It's only 5.07am. THE END